2015 Formula 3 Rejects World Race Series season
The 2015 F3RWRS season will be the second season of the F3RWRS. Drivers and teams ''A pink background indicates a team/driver who was ineligible for team or constuctors points. * 1 - The Takagi TRE-F315 used in the early part of the season is a Suzuki PF-15 with modifications made by TRE. It is recognised as a Suzuki for the purposes of the constructors' championship. They later replaced it with the TRE-F315i, which was built completely by Takagi. * 2 - Best In The World Motorsport was forced to use Zytek chassis as part of the purchase of Falik Arrows Juniors. They used a temporary Suzuki PF-14 from last season that was modified by Zytek to comply with this seasons regulations, before the new chassis was ready. The Zytek F3C15B was completed in time for Turkey. * 3 - Lamberigts was banned for one event after being disqualified from race 2 at Turkey, and replaced at Monaco by Garfunkel. She was later banned for two events and was replaced by Vergne. * 4 - Marcia was fired after Turkey and replaced by Yorke at Monaco. * 5 - The Yamaha OX8-F3 is a rebadged Zytek ZT-288 that has been tuned by Yamaha Engines. * 6 - van der Maeyede was promoted to the F2RWRS, and was replaced by the demoted Davidson. * 7 - Cabral was banned for one event after scoring more than 150 penalty points. * 8 - Horford was sacked in favour of Verbeek after several poor performances. * 9 - Sampson was rested after poor races and Horford was signed to replace him. * 10 - Moreira was sacked after being clearly outmatched by his teammate. Kuntz was signed as a replacement. * 11 - Naufal was banned for one event after the Round of the UK. He was immediately fired from the team. * 12 - Horford was banned for one event after the Round of the UK, and was replaced by Nurmester. * 13 - Zayas was replaced by Hershall after poor performances, but was put back in the car for Germany. * 14 - Takagi Racing Enterprises were banned for one race after refusing to find a replacement for Naufal. Nurminen Racing Engineering were given the chance to race in Germany in their place, thus becoming eligible for teams' points. * 15 - Buckley was banned for one event after the Round of Germany. Simpson was promoted into a point-scoring car for Spa. * 16 - Pitea was banned for one event after the Round of Germany and replaced by Samelko. * 17 - Melrose was banned for one event after the Round of Germany. * 18 - Batistuta was sacked after Germany. Calendar Changes *The Turkey Round makes it first apperance on the calendar at Istanbul Park. *The Italy Round makes it first apperance on the calendar at Autodromo Nazionale Monza. *The Japan Round makes it first apperance in replace of the China round as it is on Fuji Speedway *2 new SuperPrix races in Monaco and Spa. Championship Standings Team Standings Category:Racing Series in 2015 Category:Formula 3 Rejects World Race Series